Quest:Daidrur's Mark
General Information Daidrur the Elementalist was once a famous Mage and Daidrur's Mark was the primary means that adventurers of renown tested and rated their combat abilities. He now lives in isolation in the village of Ironmark Spur in Southfoot, Southwest Tysa. Daidrur's Mark The Mark itself is a small magical symbol depicting each of the four elements. You earn the Mark by defeating Daidrur's elemental creations. The Mark is added to your Items list under Armour:Pendants with the following description: Rules for Daidrur's Mark * The value can be from 1 to 35. * The value you see when you look at the Mark of other adventurer is your own. * For each of his elemental minions you defeat in combat (you need a magical weapon to harm them with melee), you earn a new level of Daidrur's Mark. * You may gain up to three levels in one real-world day. You receive two Experience bonuses for every new level you achieve on Daidrur's Mark. The first will be a General Experience bonus (128 XP), and the second will be a bonus for all of your character's skills and powers (64 XP). You may receive your bonuses at any time. When you receive your bonus, it will include any of the Experience rewards you may have missed up to that point. Since the rewards to All Skills and Powers are more valuable once you have all or almost all of them, maybe you'll want to avoid retrieving your prize until then. Elementals Warning: Be careful when you explore Ironmark Spur at the beginning of your adventures. You will encounter a Massive Earth Elemental. You have the following options: * flee - recommended only if you're too weak, or don't have the following Powers or Skill. * Use Archery(40+)/Elementalism(40)/Illusion(40+) - you will get 4 XP to the power or skill used, and avoid a fight with the elemental, OR * Hold your ground and fight: The elementals summoned by Daidrur start being 9+ to hit at MR 50. Each level they have a +5 cumulative bonus to MR until 9+ at MR 205 in the final battle to level 32. Since very few characters in the game have those huge amounts of MR, the best advice is to maximize SP and NvR and use magic instead. They have magic resistance too, so you should use unresistable powers. And as mentioned earlier they are immune to normal weapons or Unarmed combat (unless you have an item such as one of Wyxryn's Rings). The maximum available level is 35, but likely more will be added in the future. * Note: Most of the data for the old table was gathered from . To view the old table, please see Talk. Apparently, SP in the first levels go up by steps of 15, then steps of 10. After that, increments of 20 and 25 SP are seen. However, starting with round 33 the SP increments are again 10 per level (see talk). History *Originally there were only 30 levels, but at some point two more were added bringing the total to 32. *On 4/22/2012 three more levels were discovered bringing the total to 35. This was a very recent development, as forum members reported checking Daidrur's recently prior to this discovery with no new levels *.It has been observed on 5/9/19 that many more levels are now available. There are now at least 50 levels. Level 47 was higher than 46 so much so that the wand of dragonfire, black octagonal gem, and quick stone heals only got it down to 45% for me. Category:Multiple playing sessions required Category:AS&P Quests